Great Powers
by Katnissfire46
Summary: High school soulmates, two different pasts and lives. One half-vampire, the other werewolf. The half-vamp cares for her younger twin siblings. She works and goes to school. Her grandmother the high school library but not her guardian. The werewolf is the principal's rebel son. He always gets what he wants, in this case it is his mate Alex.
1. Prologue

"My God!" exclaimed Sara. I looked up to see her staring at me. We were sitting in her room. It's been months since Uchiru and I became mates and a family. Sara looks at my pregnant belly of Uchiru and mine's third child. Sara Ayn Arts has been my best friend since pre-k. "Alexandra Margaret Theresa Elizabeth Rose Tourn, are you telling me that you already lost your v-card?" she asked. "You have to tell me who you lost it to. I can't believe that you already lost your v-card before you turned fourteen!?" "Sara, take a deep breath," I said looking back at the magazine I was skimming through.

Sara just glared at me but did as she was told. "Yes, I did lose my v-card. Remember that first day of school that I got detention?" I replied. She nodded. "Well, the reason I got detention in the first place was there too. I tried to ignore him, but he trapped me in a corner. He also found out about my disposition." Her eyes widen, "You mean he knows about?" She signed fangs.

I nodded. "Tell me all the details," she said. So, I started to tell her the whole story….


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school, I was in the library helping my grandmother. We were restacking the shelves after cleaning them the day before. She told me she had a few errands to run and asked if I could handle restacking. I told her that I can handle everything. A few minutes after she left, Uchiru walked in with his buddies. "Library's closed, Uchiru," I said from the shelf I was working on.

"If it's closed, why are you here, Alexandra?" he asked. "No one but my family calls me Alexandra. And to answer why I'm here is I'm helping my grandmother, the librarian, restack the shelves. We had cleaned all of them yesterday. Now leave," I said while Uchiru nodded to one of his buddies to close the door. "Oops, looks like we're locked in," he said.

I climbed down from the ladder and grabbed the keys from the desk. I pulled the library key from the mess of keys and unlocked the door. "Leave," I said setting the keys back on the desk. I started to walk back to the ladder when Uchiru grabbed me. He pulled me to him as he pinned my arms behind me. One of his hands was rubbing up and down my back. I tried to pull away from him, but he pulled us to the chair that was behind him. I landed in his lap, facing him. He nibbled on my ear, saying, "Come on, Liz. Let's have some fun."

"Uchiru, please just let go of me," I replied. He slid his hand under my shirt, "No." He placed a couple of kiss marks on my neck. His hand that he slid under my shirt had found my breast. He started to pinch and pull at my nipple making it taunt. I bit the inside of my lower lip. "Let me go," I hissed. He removed his hand from my breast and bound my hands. "No Elizabeth," he said. "I will not let you go. You belong to me."

I spat into his face, "I belong to no one." He slapped me across mine. The hand that smacked me had tangled itself into my hair. Uchiru pulled my face closer to his and pressed his lips to mine. He started to kiss me deeply; he slid his tongue over my lips to get them to part. I felt him get excited against my leg. He deepened the kiss more after his tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt my body tense up. I could feel that my body was wanting to response. Uchiru moves us till I was straddling him. I felt his excitement against my clit through my underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alexandra Margaret Theresa Elizabeth Rose Tourn and Uchiru Michael Magnus Verito. Principal's office now," my grandmother stated. Uchiru unbounded me and I got up off his lap. "Gran," I whispered hoarsely to her. "Uchiru go on ahead. I need to talk to Alexandra for a few," she said to him. He left the library and once he was out of sight: Gran reached into her bag. She pulled out my water bottle that has a thick and syrupy liquid in it.

I took a sip, "I know. Keep it with me and don't let anyone have a drink from it." She nodded, and I grabbed my stuff. Uchiru was leaning against the wall near the bathrooms. I slipped my water bottle into my bag. "What did you just hide?" Uchiru asked. I looked away from him, "My water bottle filled with v-8 juice." I started to walk past him, but he grabs me. "Liz, look at me," he said. I didn't move my face, so he pulled my face towards him.

"Liz, as I told you before: You Belong To Me. No one else can have you," he said against my lips. He pressed his lips against mine with light pressure. I couldn't stop from shivering, which he pressed his lips to mine with more force. _Liz, I know you can hear my thoughts, _he thought to me. _ Moan for me please._ I tried to push him away, but he tightened his hold on me. The pressure from his lips made my lips part slightly. _Liz, please,_ he thought. _I can feel the tension in your body wanting to release that moan. So please just satisfy me and moan. _I felt myself moan as he deepened the kiss.

He turned us till I was pinned against the wall. He slid his hands down my sides to my thighs. He moved his hands to where he could pick me up. _Please moan more Liz. _He thought to me. _Moan for me. I love you._ I slid my arms around his neck as I was moaning into his mouth. "Miss Tourn. Mr. Verito. Shall we talk in my office?" asked Mr. Verito the principal. _Why does my son keep going after Alexandra? _He thought.

We walked into the principal's office. Uchiru sat down in one of the chairs and tugs on my sleeve. _Will you please sit on my lap, Liz?_ He asked me in his thoughts. I moved and sat on his lap as he wraps his arms around my waist. The principal sat down behind his desk, "Miss Tourn, I'm giving you and my son two days detention. The detention will be five to six hours both days. I also won't put it on your records." "Gee, thanks old man. Two days of detention, that's a change," Uchiru mouthed.

"Uchiru," I said, turning to look at him. "Be grateful that it's not more and that it's not going on our records. Just take as it is, please. Don't make it worse." He looked at me; I felt one of his hands rub my spine. I looked deep into his blue eyes. I can see he was thinking about it. He can tell from looking into my eyes that I was serious. "Alright. Thank you, sir," he said. The principal nodded, "Son, thank you for listening to her logical sense of mind. Miss Tourn, thank you for advising my son.

I nodded, "Uchiru?" He looked at me, "Alright. But only for you, got it?" I nodded, "Will you let me go please. I need to get to the scholar's bowl club. We have a competition today." He glanced at me and released me. I got up and started for the door. I heard him right behind me. I put my bag except my water bottle in my locker. Uchiru closed it before I could. "Liz," he said into my hair. He reached for my arms and turned me to face him. "Uchiru," I replied. He offered me his arm, "Will you let me escort you to the club room?" I slid my arm through his. "I want to wish you good luck, Liz," he said as we walked to the club room.

"Uchiru," I said, indicating that we were there. "Please let me go." He turned me towards him, "Will you accept a kiss good luck from me please?" I looked into his eyes, my arms moved around his neck. I stretched, and he leaned down meeting me half-way. He slid his hands down my sides to my thighs and lifted me up. He pulled my legs around his waist. Then he slid his hands up my sides to my head and buried them into my long-to-my-lower-back hair.


End file.
